This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Sabo was awarded COBRE funding based on a competitive RFA in Dec. 2005. The funding was activated in Feb. 2006. Background: Grading of epithelial dysplasia in Barrett's esophagus provides the basis for treatment decisions. Grading suffers from considerable interobserver variability. We developed an objective morphometric model to differentiate between grades of dysplasia (results presented at USCAP 2006 conference). New goals: 1.To correlate the morphometrical results with time of progression from dysplasia to invasive carcinoma in Barrett's esophagus patients. Our preliminary study showed texture to best differentiate between dysplasia grades. Since texture reflects chromatin distribution, we hypothesized that quantifying texture may help to predict progression from dysplasia to invasive carcinoma. 2.To correlate between the morphometrical model, and the genetic profile of these cells, using laser capture microdissection and gene microarray technology. When gene signatures will be correlated with morphometry, novel molecular markers with predictive and or therapeutic potentials may be developed.